


Writes of Winter

by firefly124



Series: Destiel Advent Drabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a ritual Castiel had watched humans perform in many media: granite, marble, clay. The most interesting to him, though, were sculptures made of sand and snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writes of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) to [this picture-prompt](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/snowmen-under-the-tree_mspaint_12-22-2011-copy_zps2352484c.png.html). Title is from [this Jimmy Page song.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6zYf33Yi9E)

~*~

It was a ritual Castiel had watched humans perform in many media: granite, marble, clay. The most interesting to him, though, were sculptures made of sand and snow. Impermanent by nature, they were creation for its own sake. He wondered if that is how his Father had felt when he began creating mortals, if that was the lesson in learning to treasure them.

He stepped back and regarded his work as footsteps crunched the snow behind him. Tracker whined from where Castiel had tied his leash to a sapling while he worked.

“Snowmen, huh?” Dean asked. “Ever made one before?”

“No.” He tilted his head. “I am not sure how I feel about the result.”

“Did you have fun making them?”

“It was an enjoyable experience.”

Dean clapped him on the shoulder then let his hand linger. “Then that's all that matters. C'mon. We just caught a case.”

“These will probably be melted by the time we get back,” Castiel said, holding Dean's gaze.

“Yeah, well, them's the breaks. Nothing lasts.” Dean squeezed Castiel's shoulder then let his hand fall away. “You coming?”

“Yes, of course.” Castiel untied Tracker's leash and stole one last look at his handiwork. They might not melt by the time they returned from this hunt, or the one after that, but eventually they would. He forced that thought out of his mind as he followed Dean back to the bunker. It would stay cold enough. They'd last for at least this hunt.


End file.
